Hunter Rowe
(Ancestor) Arisa Touya (Lover) | blood type = AB+ |origin = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania United States | school = | dormitory = | deck = (Former) (Former) | years experience = 9 | favorite card = | money = $2400 }} Hunter Rowe (ハンターロウ, Rō Hantā) , is a professional duelist hailing from the United States and graduate of . Having discovered he has latent power at a young age, He has gained popularity as a in the pro circuit. Due to his ancestry and abilities it has been theorized that he owns a powerful artifact; It was later discovered that he held the Infinite Cube, which is linked to Ancient Atlantis and has granted him some mystical powers alongside his Psychic ones. He is also known under the alias Ghost (霊, Gōst) due to the usage of the Infinite Cube. After separating from Ghost, who took off with his Kozmo deck, Hunter acquired the deck from his mother. Design Appearance Ghost Under his "Ghost" persona, Hunter traditionally hides his face behind a mask created by his psychic energy and shadows. This mask hides all but his left eye and white hair. He typically wears a long navy blue coat, reminiscent of his Obelisk Blue uniform. He wears a set of golden locks, connected to a golden chain around his neck. He wears white gloves on his hands and conjures his Duel Disk from a series of blue cubes he manifests out of psychic and magical energy. Hunter Hunter is an average height young man in his late twenties. He has white hair and purple eyes, who is always seen wearing black. His basic outfit consists of a black and purple jacket with fur around the collar. On his left arm, he has a new age Kaiba Corp Duel disk, custom made to handle his Psychic Duels. His shirt is black with a gear-like frill on the edges, and around his neck are two necklaces. His pants are black with purple straps and under his jacket is a white shirt, left to flair at the bottom. Personality Hunter is a strange individual, who'd rather be among nature than to be in the large city where he currently resides as he despises other humans due to how he lost his parents. Despite his stoic, and heartless appearing demeanor, he actually hides the broken heart of a damaged child, suffering from the sins of the past. Behind his facade is an emotionally driven young man, who is constantly plagued by the events that led to the death of both of his parents at the hands of a mugger. He is very protective of those who he allows into his realm, claiming them to be the lynchpins to his sanity. From the young age of six, he was shown to be rather intelligent and extremely brave, however, this often led to him being hurt often as his body was not physically fit nor able to handle his growing psychic powers. Because he was looked down upon by those around him he took to reading and exploring nature, finding solace in those activities. Hunter has been shown to have a problem with authority as he is often sent to the principal's office at Duel Academy for undermining his professors or smart remarks. He has on more than one occasion hacked the school network for the simple fact that he could, showing a small streak of arrogance. Above all, he values bonds created through battle or trials and will do whatever it takes to protect those bonds, as he doesn't trust too often and it takes a lot to find the chinks in his armor. When he is not in school or grieving in private, he finds comfort in reading and hiking as he is often found sitting in a tree, enjoying the scenery. When he is in or around water, he has noted that he was at home and greatly enjoys the act of swimming or watching the way the currents move. He has on more than one occasion compared himself to the tides and how at any given moment he was never the same person in the same manner as you can never touch the same part of a river twice as the current is moving constantly. Powers and Abilities *'Psychic Power': As a Psychic Duelist, he is able to manifest actual damage from attacks involving his cards. While he was inexperienced, he would cause near-fatal damage to his opponents as one of his former classmates was impaled by "The Phantom Knight of Breaksword" in the abdomen. Once he gained more control over his abilities he was shown to choose which monsters and cards did real damage depending on his mood. Upon acquiring his Kozmo deck, he has infused his Psychic-type monsters with a small bit of his energy, allowing a few to exist as Duel Spirits. *'Latent Magical Power': As he has heritage linked to the ancient past of Duel Monsters, Hunter has some mystical prowess and resistance to the shadow magic of shadow games. This also is linked to his usage of the Infinite Cube, which also creates his duel disk while in his Ghost persona. :*'Dual Personality': Due to merging with the lingering spirit of Timaeus' anger within the Infinite Cube, Hunter inadvertently created the split personality known as "Ghost". This entity, similarly to that of a Millennium Items "Yami" self, is completely self-aware and has full control over Hunter's psychic abilities as well as the dark "Shadow Magic" that comes from the artifact itself. Background Childhood At the age of 7, Hunter started developing his Psychic abilities which manifested during duels as actual monster damage. This power would grow out of control and would cause people to be afraid of him and his dueling style. As he got older, his power started to grow more and more, and as he learned how to use a Duel Disk, the damage grew as well. Around the time he was 9, his brother illegally acquired the remains of the Infinite Cube, having been compelled to steal it by an ancient spirit. Having been drawn to it, Hunter reconstructed the item and unintentionally bonded with an unnamed ancient spirit, creating "Ghost". At the age of 11, he was expelled from his Middle school due to a student being injured and hospitalized after being hit with his . He began to feel isolated, due to rising fear over his own power. It was later discovered that Ghost caused the damage and ordered Breaksword to impale the opponent. It wasn't until he started dueling his older brother Bartholomew, that he started to embrace his powers. It was during these duels that he started learning how to project his emotions into his monsters and as a result mitigate the damage dealt with his opponents. After he started to understand his powers, He was given the deck by his older brother as a birthday gift for his 12th birthday and it was on that day he met the spirit of , who became his best friend during a particularly rough time of his youth. Duel Academy Days At 13, he was admitted to Duel Academy where he was placed in Slifer Red, having won his entrance exam, however since he did not utilize his deck to its potential and wasted life points on effects. It was during his time at Duel Academy, that Ghost started to emerge, having become strong enough to overpower Hunter and manipulate the young man. During this time, the Infinite Cube began to activate causing minor distortions around the island, whenever Ghost appeared and dueled. It was also during this time that more of his Kozmo creatures started to manifest as spirits, starting with Goodwitch and Tincan for Hunter, but the Kozmoll cards for Ghost. While at Duel Academy, Hunter was able to hone his skills and rise through the ranks, it was after he was promoted to Ra Yellow that he received a card in the mail, it is the most powerful card in the Kozmo arsenal , a monstrous being on par with the fabled , in terms of stats. His remaining time in school was a blur to most, as he rose to the Obelisk Blue around when he was 16 and spent his final year in this dorm. During this time, students were reporting a mysterious duelist who wore a mask and caused injuries when dueling. Hunter started to grow more and more suspicious of himself, due to having more and more blackouts and losing chunks of time. It wasn't until right before graduation that he was approached mentally by Ghost who wanted to duel for control over their now shared body. Synopsis *Breakout Duel - Hunter Rowe (Debut) *Psychics and Demons Relationships Kozmo Farmgirl Ghost Bartholomew Rowe Arisa Touya Hunter's best friend and love interest, the two met and bonded over being Psychic Duelist and being outcast. Arisa is unaware that her lover is the mysterious and dangerous Ghost and has made it her mission to find and defeat him. Maria Rowe The original owner of the Nekroz and Hunter's Mother, Maria was a champion duelist and the former Vice President of Kaiba Corp. She knew about Ghost and his influence on her son, but tried to ignore it due to wanting to see her son's talent. Deck The Phantom Knights Not much is known about this deck except that he used it in his youth and he stated it embodied his loneliness. Outside of flashbacks to his youth, this deck has not been seen used in modern time and the status of this deck is unknown. 3 * 1 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = * * * | dark synchro monsters = | spells = * 2 | traps = * 4 }} Kozmo This is the main deck used by Hunter and his alias Ghost. Given to him by his brother Bartholomew, it embodies his Psychic powers and their destructive capabilities. Being one of the first decks to employ the newly discovered "Psychic" typing, it fuses elements of "Pilots" and "Ships" to create a techno-punk combination. This deck was stolen by Ghost when the two separated during the "Ceramony of the Seven Stars". ) | color = Black | color2 = Gold | normal monsters = | effect monsters = * 11 * 12 * 13 * 5 * 6 * 33 * 34 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 10 * 8 * 9 * 38 * 39 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 19 * 20 * 24 * 25 * 16 * 17 * 7 * 14 * 15 | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = | fusion monsters = | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = | dark synchro monsters = | spells = * 35 * 36 * 37 * 4 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 2 * 3 * 43 * 40 * 41 * 1 * 42 | traps = * 18 }} Nekroz ) | color = Black | color2 = Gold | normal monsters = | effect monsters = *Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz *Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz *Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz | toon monsters = | spirit monsters = | union monsters = | gemini monsters = | tuner monsters = | pendulum monsters = *Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz *Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz | dark tuner monsters = | ritual monsters = *Nekroz of Trishula *Nekroz of Trishula *Nekroz of Brionac *Nekroz of Brionac *Nekroz of Gungnir *Nekroz of Gungnir *Nekroz of Unicore | fusion monsters = | synchro monsters = | xyz monsters = | dark synchro monsters = | spells = *Nekroz Cycle *Nekroz Cycle *Nekroz Kaleidoscope *Nekroz Kaleidoscope *Nekroz Mirror *Nekroz Mirror | traps = }} Dueling Record As Hunter As himself, Hunter is a seasoned Duelist and has won some prodigious tournaments in his career. He is ranked 4th among the United States best duelist, and has ambition to reach the top slot. As Ghost Trivia *The Decks he has used are based on my real world decks. *The character and creator share a birthday. *This characters primary appearance is based on Add in his Psychic Tracer form, from the mobile game Elsword, whereas his Ghost persona is based on that of Glaive from the same series. (Please note, that the creator does not play Elsword and picked the image solely because it fit what he was looking for in a Yu-Gi-Oh! Character.) References Category:Ancient Atlantis Category:Related to Canon Character Category:Psychic Duelist